


Stop thinking so little of me

by o0wolfy0o



Category: Sword Art Online (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, He’s like eight lol, Little puns, M/M, Romantic Fluff, The chapters are probably going to be little, Tiny kirito, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, YujiKiri, but has the mind of a 18-year-old
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 07:41:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 1,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27467338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/o0wolfy0o/pseuds/o0wolfy0o
Summary: Eugeo always looked up to the king. For many reasons. Like when he became king when he was only 15And One of the reasons he looks up at king because he visit him once ( when the king was only a prince ) when he was chopping at the his great cedar tree in his hometown."Wow that's one massive tree" The prince was amazed but he was quickly saddened by the fact that several generations wasted their lifetimes trying to cut it down.The prince said he had a brilliant idea he took off one swords off his back and gave it to the tree cutter Eugeo and prince said try this.Of course he was confused but he still trying though he could barely lift the sword and by miracle it did leave a good mark on the tree.he was going to get the sword back and thinks the Prince but prince shakes his head."As much as I love blue rose sword I feel like she belongs in your hands"prince said and he left.Eugeo was beyond confused. "what am I supposed to do with a sword?”It wasn't until 8 years later when he could finally wield the blue rose sword and chop down the tree.he decided to become Integrity Knight to thank the King for all he's done but he didn't count on the King would go missing
Relationships: Eugeo/Kirigaya Kazuto | Kirito
Comments: 1
Kudos: 23





	1. Chapter 1

Eugeo pov

He Was excited he finally is in the same place the king is The royal tower!

It was a giant tower that grows several floors every few years.

He Never understood why people who seen it said it was freaking huge but now he gets it because he can't even see the top from the ground.

"Hey you" he turned around to find a kid that looks around the age of eight and had a hood over his Head.

"Yes?" He bend down to the kid level.

"Can you please not been down to my level I don't like that and second do you have money for a honey bun?" The little boy said.

He Kind of like the fact that the kid was honest but he was a bit rude but not in a bad way I guess?

He stood up.

"Should you ask your parents for that?" I Asked 

"I don't have any" the kid said. I feel like shouldn't have ask.

"All right I'll buy you one but next time if you have to ask a stranger maybe you should be a little bit nicer and second what's a honeybun?" I Asked 

"YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT A HONEYBUN IS!?" The kid yelled and jumped and The hood fell off the kid Head from his sudden movement and showing now that he had black hair and bright black eyes.

"Yeah sorry kid I just moved in the area and I'm also from the middle of nowhere" I scratch the back of my head and in a nervous matter.

"Well then that means you have to try it" well at least you didn't yell this time.

I heard the kid stomach rumble.

"Well then why don't you leave me in the way and we can both have some honey buns" I said 

The kid merely perked up and grabbed my arm and pulled me to the closest stand.

Who knew the city around the Royal Tower was this lively.

I wonder what else is going to happen when I'm here?


	2. Chapter 2

Eugeo pov

Me and the kid has some honey buns and they were delicious.

We spent the whole day wandering around the city and I got to say this kid adorable. The way he gets excited about all the different kinds of food in the area or when we came across the blacksmith he seem to know a lot about swords which is a weird hobby for a kid.

I finally looked up at the sky and realized how late it was. I should probably head to my dorm.

But I can't leave the kid alone.

"Hay do you have any where's. where you're staying for tonight?" I Asked 

But I looked over beside me and notice he fell asleep laying against me. So Kawaii!!

I guess I'll have to bring him to the dorm with me. I've been down and give him piggyback ride. 

I finally made it back to the dorms. And this is the first time I've been at my place. And it's really nice I walked over where I sit in the bedroom eyes and put the child on the bed and tuck him in.

He looks so Little in the big bed.

And when I carried him to he felt little I wonder how little he's been eating? maybe I'll get up before he gets up and make him a good breakfast.

I close the door to bedroom.

It has been one little adventure so far.


	3. Chapter 3

Eugeo pov

I don't know what I'm supposed to do with the little boy in the other room.

It's not like I could bring him to his parents because he said he has not.

And on another note I was supposed to start training. So I can't leave him alone.

I yawned.

Well I better go to sleep. I'll sleep on the couch tonight.


	4. Chapter 4

Eugeo pov

I woke up to something poking my face. I squint to see who was it was and in fact a little boy from yesterday.

I sat up in a sitting position and looked at the little boy

"How do you you sleep" I Asked and stretch 

"It was OK" He yawned. 

"Do you want some for breakfast?" And Started walking to the kitchen.

"I'm-" the little boy started to lie but his stomach tell the truth.

"How about pancakes?" 

"What are pancakes?" The boy tilted his head in a curious matter.

I felt like crying. What kind of Little boy has never had pancakes before?


	5. Chapter 5

Eugeo pov

It Turns out the little boy loves pancakes and also have the appetite of a boy in my size.

It's kind of fun to take care of a little boy it makes me feel like I'm a big brother of sorts.

I heard a lot of ruckus outside. So I open the window to see what it was.

But I still couldn't figure it out so I end up closing the window.

I turned to the boy that was still eating his pancakes.

"Hey do you happen to know what's going on out there?" I Asked

"Yeah everything's been kind of a messed up in the cities since the king went missing" 

"WHAT!?" I yelled


	6. Chapter 6

Eugeo pov

Apparently the King been missing for a couple days now.

But Now how am I supposed to think him now?

I face planted into the sofa.

I felt some poking on my side. I turned to look at the little boy that had a habit of poking people.

"Why are you upset?" The little boy asked.

“Because the King is missing” I said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

The kid tilted his head in confusion.


	7. Chapter 7

Eugeo pov

"He's just a king he's nothing special" WHAT!

"Nothing special? He's the most kindest and loyal King there ever was he's more than just something special. And the time I saw him when I was a kid he was handsome to" did I just blabber my childhood crush to a random kid that I met yesterday?

Suddenly the kid face turned beet red.

I put my hand to his forehead.

"Do you have a fever? because you look kind a red" I Asked 

"N-No" he stuttered


	8. Chapter 8

? Pov

why does everyone assume somebody's blushing it's because they have a fever?

It's such a anime cliché.

I finally got this guy just stop touching my forehead but he said I was sick so he sent me to bed which was annoying but he's too cute to ignore so I'll listen to him for now.

I wonder how my sister is dealing with everything in the palace?

-

?? Pov

"We are so fucked!" Some random person mumbled under their breath

"EVERYBODY IN THIS ROOM IS FUCK IF WE DON'T FIND THE KING NOW!!" I shouted

They all scattered.

"When I find add brother of mine I'm going to strangle him" I mumbled

but I sure hope he safe


End file.
